


The Moment I Knew

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: There is a routine, now that Buck’s moved in officially. Most nights when they’re off shift, Buck cooks, and then Eddie does the dishes and cleans up the kitchen and packs away leftovers, and Buck watches Christopher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 27
Kudos: 610
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> First 9-1-1 fic, and new fandom for me, so be gentle, please. It's been forever since I wrote anything, but Eddie and Buck and Chris give me the feels. This is really just a drabble, and there are plans for more.
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's The Moment I Knew.

There is a routine, now that Buck’s moved in officially. Most nights when they’re off shift, Buck cooks, and then Eddie does the dishes and cleans up the kitchen and packs away leftovers, and Buck watches Christopher. He helps him with homework if needed, though usually Chris prefers to get his homework done right after he gets home so he can play in the hour or so between dinner and bed, but tonight, he and Buck are curled on the couch together, a book opened in Chris’ lap, and Chris is reading to Buck, soft and low. It was to help with Chris’ reading, a suggestion from his teacher at the last parent-teacher conference, to help Chris build confidence in his reading after an incident in class where Chris got embarrassed when he was asked to read aloud. 

Eddie’s heart had ached at the thought of his son--his beautiful, vibrant son--being embarrassed at anything, but it was Buck who took the lead on helping Chris. He researched the best ways to help, he emailed Chris’ teacher about different methods and what he thought would work best, he started taking Christopher to the library, picking out books together, he signed Chris up for one of those reading programs where he could read to a shelter dog or a therapy dog.

Mostly, though, it was the time Buck made sure to carve out whenever he could-in this hour or so before bed, during the bedtime story that he insisted he take care of-to have Chris read to him that seemed to make the most difference. It was safe for Chris then, to stutter and sound out words he was unsure of, because he knew his Bucky would _never_ tease him; he knew that Buck was always going to be in his corner, cheering him and helping him. It was that full-forced paternal effort--an effort that Buck didn’t have to put forth but did because he was a problem solver and he went head-first into every problem searching for the best solution, especially when it came to those people he loved--that filled Eddie’s heart with such a glowing, bright happiness, a happiness he was so sure he'd never feel again after Shannon's death. It was a happiness that confirmed what he knew, somewhere deep in his mind, that he'd been afraid to say out loud or even think: that someday rather soon, he was going to marry Evan Buckley.

Eddie finishes the last of the dishes, and is wiping his hands when he hears Chris let out of huff of frustration. “I can’t do it, Bucky. Guess I’m-I’m just too stupid.” Eddie’s on his way to hug his son, to tell him not to talk that way, but-

“Hey now, Superman, don’t you dare say that. You are the smartest kid I know.” Buck’s voice was steady, soothing, and he leans in to press a kiss to Chris’ forehead. “You’re just having a little trouble with this, and that’s okay. What matters is that you try, and you don’t give up. Just like Dory, remember? You gotta keep swimming.”

“But we’re reading, Buck, not swimming.” Even as he says it, Chris is opening the book back up, his stress bleeding away as Buck holds it open. They’re only a few chapters into _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ , their latest library pick, but Eddie knows Chris already loves it, and he’s got plans to get Chris the whole set for Christmas. “Like Dory,” Chris murmurs, and Buck grins.

“Exactly, bud. You got this,” he answers, glancing back, eyes widening when he catches Eddie watching them in the shadows. Eddie silently presses a hand against his heart ( _Thank you. I love you._ ), and Buck’s startled look morphs into the soft smile that’s just for Eddie, usually first thing in the morning when they wake, tangled together, but really anytime he means _I love you_ without saying the actual words. He turns his attention back to Chris as he starts again. “ 'Ah, go bo-boil yer head-heads, both of-of yeh,’ said Hag-hagrid. ‘Harry---’ ”

“ ‘Yer a wizard.’ “ Both Buck and Chris say the words, and Chris giggles at Buck’s atrocious attempt at a British accent. It seems to do the job though, cutting through whatever tension may be left, and by the time Eddie joins them, after giving the kitchen a once-over and turning off the lights, Chris is uttering the word “Voldermort” for the first time and all is right again in the Diaz-Buckley household.

**Author's Note:**

> That third paragrah's a mess. Oops?


End file.
